Thicker Than Water
by DeepSixing
Summary: Jack must retrieve a map that he was supposed to be protecting...and lost. What happens when, after a strange turn of events, the map is found tattooed on his 'longlost' daughter's back? Does he give up his daughter to save his own skin? Please Review!
1. Fifteen Years?

**A/N: I've gone through each chapter and edited my entire story. Some changes are minor, but I suggest you at least re-read the last chapter because I completely changed it! I hope you like it! Reviews are wanted!****  
**

**Thicker Than Water – Chapter One – Fifteen Years!**

Jack Sparrow walked lazily back to the Black Pearl along the docks of Tortuga. Boats bobbed in the gentle waves, tensing and loosening the ropes that they were tied to. It was a sunny day, and the wind was perfect. The Pearl would make great time today. And yet…Jack wasn't too thrilled to get onto the ship. He had a weird feeling. Barbossa had been acting strange around him lately and he could feel a mutiny coming on.

Jack stood in front of the Pearl. The black ship waited patiently for his captain to board. Another ship had made port behind his. It was a dark brown color and said The Bounty in green writing. _Familiar…Why is that name so familiar?_ He wondered.

"Captain Sparrow."

Jack turned and found himself face-to-face with a man dressed completely in black. His skin, in comparison, was practically stark white.

"Captain Blackmore, how are you?" Jack said, opening his arms and slightly swaggering. Blackmore's face did not move nor acknowledge in any way that Jack had spoken. He had a long, thin mouth that naturally curved slightly downward in a scowl. His nose was unusually large, and his small eyes only exaggerated it. His eyes, also in contrast with his pale skin, were a sharp blue, making him all the more intimidating to look at.

Jack's smile slowly dwindled and he frowned, trying to look serious.

"I need a favor," Blackmore finally said. His voice was like a purr. It rumbled, but was not too low.

"And what's in it for me?" Jack asked automatically.

It was not unusual for Blackmore to ask a favor of Jack. Blackmore was all about connections and using all of the resources he had. If he did something for you ten years ago, he'll remember and you'll have to pay him back.

"You owe me. Might I remind you of the time I saved you from the gallows?" Blackmore smiled and raised an eyebrow.

Jack rolled his eyes. "What is it you need me to do?"

"It is becoming more and more difficult for pirates to obtain treasure as most of it has already been found. This makes treasure maps extremely valuable and sought after."

Jack already knew this, but he knew better than to interrupt one of Blackmore's speeches. Blackmore was the sort of person that made a plan and stuck to it. Any disruptions to the plan and the disruption was rid of, no questions asked.

"I happen to have a map. It is utterly useless in its current state, but with the proper acquired elements, it will be quite helpful."

Jack leaned in closer. Perhaps he wasn't listening hard enough, but he didn't catch anything that explained what exactly he was supposed to do.

"I have carefully planned out my journey to obtain these elements, and have determined that it would be too hazardous to take the map with me. Which means that I need to leave it with someone who I know will keep it safe for me."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "And where might you be going that it is too dangerous to carry some parchment?"

Blackmore laughed a low, hearty, laugh. "Why, if I told you, then you could go after the treasure as well, couldn't you?"

Jack smirked. "Perhaps. But what makes you think that I'm such a reliable person as to guard your coveted map?"

"Because you owe me a favor." Blackmore paused and then added, "And I will give you another item to go with your unique compass as well."

Jack lit up, but tried to keep a straight face. "All right then. I'll do it. Where's the map thingy?"

Blackmore promptly handed Jack a neatly rolled up piece of paper. "We have a deal. Guard this with your life. Lose it, or make it unreadable in any way, and I'll hunt you down." He said. "I'll be back in precisely fifteen years for it." Blackmore turned and headed onto his ship.

Jack stared down at the scroll and then turned on his heel after Blackmore, waving his arms frantically.

"Wait! Wait! Fifteen years! What am I supposed to do with a bloody piece of paper for fifteen years!"

"That's your quandary, Captain. We shall see each other soon!" Blackmore removed his hat and held it across his chest as The Bounty left the port, leaving Jack, shoulders slumped, at the docks.

Jack looked at the scroll in his hand. "You're going to end up a nuisance. I just know it."


	2. Mmphff

**Thicker Than Water – Chapter Two – Mmphff.**

About a year later, Jack was once again in Tortuga, doing his usual. He was with a young woman, Dawn, who seemed easy and naive enough. She was pretty, in an average kind of way. She had straight brown hair and a plain face with big, innocent brown eyes.

Afterwards, Jack was lying lazily in bed. He was at Dawn's house—er, shack. It was a one-room hut with a bed, dresser, desk and stove. Dawn was lying next to him, curled up quietly, looking around the room. She spotted something on the floor. It was a rolled up piece of paper that looked as if it had fallen out of Jack's jacket pocket.

"Jack, what's that?" She droned lazily. Being in a half-drunk and half-tired state, she was extremely delirious.

"Mmphff," Jack said, who was in more of a fully drunk, passed-out state.

Dawn raised her arm, unsteadily pointing to the paper. "What is that? I think it fell out of your pocket. Jack, look." She poked him hard on the shoulder.

"Owww," Jack sat up, rubbing his shoulder and looked at the paper. He waved his hand carelessly. "Oh, tha's jus a treasure map tha' I'm s'posed to guard with my life. Pirates are after it 'n the like. Not a problem, I'll pick it up later." Every word was slurred, but Dawn got the gist of what he had said. Dawn thought it odd that Jack had a treasure map. He had said he was a newly hired Midshipman on the HMS Conqueror and that he was stopping in Tortuga to restock. Perhaps he was just drunk and not thinking straight.

The two fell asleep shortly after, and in the morning Jack was gone. Dawn got uneasily out of bed. She staggered over to the dresser where a note had been scrawled on a ripped piece of paper. She moved the note in and out of focus, until she could see it clearly enough to read.

_Sorry I had to run, love. The HMS Conqueror left bright and early today. _

_Would you be so kind as to do me favor? There is a rolled up piece of parchment on the floor. It is a map. Dear old Mum gave it to me before she passed. I'm afraid I'll ruin it onboard the Conqueror. Will you hold onto it for me? Now, it is important that this map stay in a readable condition. Simply, don't destroy it. Or at least make a copy before you do. I will be back for it when we next stop here in about 15 years. Please keep it safe for me._

_My utmost gratitude,_

_Jack_

Jack must have just been delirious last night. Pirates are after his map. Hah. It's just a sentimental item from his mother. How sweet.

Dawn couldn't help but feel a little taken advantage of, though. But…Jack trusted her—_her!_—to watch over his map. And he did apologize for leaving…

Poor naïve Dawn, now lost in a fantasy about her and Jack. She's running into his arms, after fifteen long years, and handing him his most treasured map. Jack smiles and lovingly embraces her. Oh, she will protect this map.

Dawn looked across the room and found Jack's rolled up map still lying on the floor. She walked over and gently picked it up. Then she carefully tucked the paper away in the draw of her old desk._ This shouldn't be too hard to protect, _She thought.


	3. Tattoos

**Thicker Than Water – Chapter Three - Tattoos**

Yet another two years later, it turns out Jack left Dawn something else that night in Tortuga. A child.

Dawn had been shocked, afraid of being a young, single mother. But she knew Jack would return from sailing, proud to find that a family was awaiting him.

Dawn had her child, a beautiful girl who she named Rebecca.

One night, Dawn was holding one-year-old Rebecca. She pulled out Jack's map, as she did every so often, and carefully unrolled it.

It was a normal-looking map. Leading to nowhere she could identify. Dawn wondered why his mother would have such a map, but she didn't linger on it. All she knew was that if she kept this map safe, she would see Jack again, and then one look into his daughter's big brown eyes…Dawn just _knew_ that he would stay for good this time.

All of a sudden there was a loud boom of cannon fire from outside. Terrified screams of civilians and sailors echoed outside as another, and another shot came down.

Dawn rushed to the window. She could see down the road to the harbor. A ship was docked and firing upon Tortuga. Dawn couldn't read the name, but atop the mainmast was a black flag with a white skull and crossbones. Pirates.

Dawn could hear the shouts of the pirates running down the streets.

"Pillage every house! This map is here somewhere…"

Dawn froze. Her gaze slowly moved from the window to the desk where the map lay.

Adrenaline rushing, she quickly turned things over in her mind.

_Pirates really are after the map! _

_I must destroy it!_

_But what if it really is sentimental to Jack? _

_Oh, he'll understand._

_But he wanted me to protect it!_

_But I must protect Rebecca as well._

_Wait a minute…_

Dawn rolled up the map and then picked up Rebecca. She ran out the back door and headed down a dark alley. She eventually made her way onto a main road, and hurried into a small hut. A sign was nailed next to the door. It said: Tattoos.

The hut was Dallin's house, also small and dirty, like Dawn's, but a corner had been set aside with two stools and a table with needles and ink.

Dallin worked at a local Tavern, but he tattooed for some extra money.

"Dallin, my brother, you must do something for me. Please."

Dallin, a short man with curly brown hair, was bustling about, gathering up his most prized possessions.

"Dawn, don't you hear the pirates attacking? We must get out!"

Dallin grabbed her arm and started dragging her and Rebecca out the door. Dawn wrenched herself free and grabbed the front of Dallin's shirt.

"They're after _me_! Please, help me."

Dallin stood, shocked. "What? Why?"

"There's no time to explain. Here." Dawn sat Rebecca down on a stool and unbuttoned the back of her dress, so that Rebecca's back was showing. Dawn kept one hand on Rebecca to steady her, as she wasn't quite balanced yet, being just one year.

Dallin stared at Dawn in utter confusion. "Dawn, what are you—?"

Dawn thrust the map into Dallin's hands. "Tattoo this onto her back."

Dallin unrolled the paper and looked at Dawn as though she had gone mad. Maybe she had. "Dawn, this is a map. You want a map tattooed on your daughter's back?"

"I'm supposed to be keeping this map for Jack Spencer—Rebecca's father. It is of sentimental value to him. But it's also what the pirates are after. If you tattoo the map onto Rebecca, then when Jack comes back for his map, he will also find his daughter."

"Dawn, that's crazy." Dallin looked down at the map.

"Maybe, but I think I can make the pirates go away if they see that I've destroyed the map."

Dallin finally understood. Dawn was determined to keep Jack's map safe _and_ have Jack find his daughter. However, she also wanted to save Tortuga and prevent any more people from being killed. If the pirates saw that the map had been destroyed, they would go away. "Dawn, I hardly think the map is what was sentimental to Jack. It's the fact it was his mother's. I don't think he will find you marking up his daughter's back the same thing."

"He told me that it was important that the map stay in readable condition. That must mean that he wants the map. Besides, if I don't destroy the map, the pirates will burn the whole town."

Dallin hesitated. This was ridiculous. Tattooing a map onto a one year old's back?

"Dawn, the pain Rebecca will have to endure for this tattoo. People have gotten sick from the ink, I couldn't risk that…"

"Dallin, we're running out of time." Dawn said, gently but crisply.

Dallin sat down on the other stood and picked up the needle. He laid out the map and examined it carefully. The he began to tattoo. Rebecca began to shriek in pain. Dawn held her steady, keeping her arms from thrashing. Dallin hurried, trying his best to keep the map as accurate as possible. It was a very detailed map. Of course.

By the time he had finished, Dawn was sobbing and Rebecca had passed out. The tattoo took up the majority of Rebecca's back and was different shades of black.

Dawn took her time re-buttoning Rebecca's shirt. She stroked Rebecca's hair and picked her up. Tears rolled down her face. "Be good, ok?" Dawn whispered. She put her head on top of Rebecca's and looked upwards. "Oh, how I love you." Dawn down at Rebecca's closed eyes. "Never forget that." She kissed Rebecca's forehead and then slowly handed the limp girl to Dallin.

"Dawn, let me go destroy the map. They'll surely kill you."

Dawn looked into Dallin's eyes. "This is something I must do." She said quietly.

Dallin's eyes were shining. He was trying so hard not to cry. "I love you, Dawn." He said, and immediately let out a soft sob, putting a hand over his mouth. Dawn rushed in to hug him tight.

"I know, Dallin, I love you, too." She kissed his cheek and gave his hand a final squeeze. Then she headed for the door. Dawn's hand hovered over the handle a moment. She turned. "Dallin. I've always wanted Rebecca to go to school. You know, to become a lady. I want her to have a better life than me. Than both of us." Then Dawn opened the door and stepped out into the night.

The streets were worse than before. Houses glowed orange as flames slowly ate away the wood paneling. Families ran out screaming, holding loved ones close and carrying whatever items they could. Pirates robbed house after house, taking anything of value, still searching for that map.

Dawn walked over to a burning house. She pulled out the map and unrolled it.

"Bloody pirates!" she shouted.

A few pirates turned to look at her from down the road. Dawn held up the map.

The pirates shouted. "She's got the map!" "After her!"

Dawn took the paper and slowly ripped it in two.

"No!" "Stop her!"

She took the halves and ripped it into fourths.

The pirates started rushing towards her in a panic.

She ripped it into eighths.

One pirate pulled out a pistol.

"This is for you, Jack." She whispered, and threw the eight pieces of parchment into the window of the burning house.

The flames greedily licked in the eight pieces fluttering in through the open window. The pirates watched with horror as the papers quickly turned to ash. The man with the pistol, in a state of fury (he was probably going to have hell from the captain because of this) took aim and shot Dawn straight in the chest.

Her eyes widened in shock. She couldn't breathe. Flashes of her childhood, Jack and that night, Rebecca's birth and the short year she got to know her, Dallin and his house. Then everything faded and turned to black.


	4. I Just Wanted a Banana

**Thicker Than Water – Chapter Four – I Just Wanted a Banana…**

_Finally got rid of that stupid map,_ Thought Jack. He smiled to himself, despite all the bad luck he'd been having.

He had been right, that day at the docks when Blackmore approached him. Barbossa and the rest of the crew had mutinied and left him stranded on an island. Luckily for Jack, he hitched a passage with some rumrunners and found himself headed to Singapore. A four-month trip, with all the extra stops, bad weather, and getting lost twice. He had many fine adventures on that trip.

Singapore was a lovely place. Jack decided that he would regroup there. His ultimate goal was, of course, to get back his ship, The Black Pearl. He was a slave to hitching rides and sneaking his way around. He wanted his freedom back.

After about a year of fights, rum, and prostitutes, he figured it was time to get a move on. He snuck his way onto a British trade ship that was headed to Port Royal. About three months in, the ship was overtaken by pirates. Jack made his way through all the fighting and shouting and found a nice comfy hiding spot aboard the pirate ship to complete the rest of his voyage. The pirate ship, as it turned out, was headed to the Turks and Caicos Islands. Their stops to restock, however, were much longer and disorganized. What should have taken one month to get to there ended up taking three.

While there, Jack decided to have some fun. He mugged a Royal Navy officer and took his clothes. For the next two years he sailed aboard The HMS Infinity as Officer Jack Smith. The crew loved him as an officer and they all hated to see him retire so soon. He left his post in England where he stayed for another three years, impersonating other people for kicks, like a clergy from the Church of England, and a professor at Cambridge University.

Jack was fired from his teaching post at Cambridge. Apparently the earth is flat, not round.

For the next eight years Jack found himself a small boat and sailed the seas. It wasn't a big enough boat to chase the Pearl. For that he would need a ship and crew. But to commandeer a ship he would need the right resources and an opportune moment.

So he decided to follow wherever his compass led him. Going to whatever you want most in the world would be great, right? Wrong!

The first two years of following the compass were wonderful. Treasure, rum, anything he wanted. Until the day when all he wanted in the whole world—was a banana. The compass failed to explain the surprisingly primitive tribe currently residing on the island with the bananas. Jack was forced into a three-year term as chief of their tribe, and then ceremoniously cutting off his pinky as a ritual for his resigning. Thankfully he managed to run away before losing his pinky.

The last three years of his trip were painfully uneventful. In the end, he just decided to head back to Tortuga. It had been, after all, fifteen years since he was last there. Wait a minute. _Fifteen years?_


	5. Bad Rum and Good Storytelling

**Thicker Than Water – Chapter Five – Bad Rum and Good Storytelling**

Jack hurried up and down the docks of Tortuga. He checked the back of every ship, reading the names, praying that The Bounty hadn't made port yet. He breathed a sigh of relief as he read the last boat's name: The Piper.

"Jack!"

Jack jumped at the sound of his name.

"How are ye, mate?"

Jack turned. "Gibbs!" He said, excited to finally see an old friend.

"You look good, Jack." Gibbs said.

"As do you, Gibbs. A little grayer, though, I won't lie."

Gibbs laughed and then became serious. "Listen, I have a message for you. From Captain Blackmore."

Jack's smile disappeared, "He was here!" Jack said in a panic.

Gibbs shifted awkwardly. "Well, no. Blackmore told a member of his crew, who wrote a letter that was sent on a ship to La Gonave, which was transferred to a ship to Tortuga, which was opened and read by me, who is hereby repeating it to you."

Jack stared blankly at Gibbs, "That sounds like something I would say, mate." Jack took a deep breath. "So what did the letter that you read, transported to Tortuga from La Gonave, written by a member of Blackmore's crew but originally stated by Blackmore himself, in retrospect, say?"

Gibbs sighed, "He said that he's going to need you to hold the map for another two years. Sorry for any inconvenience."

Jack smiled and clapped his hands together, "Finally something is going right." Jack started walking off the docks. Gibbs followed him.

"Jack, I thought you wanted to be rid of that map."

"I _am_ rid of that bloody map." Jack waved his hand, "Passed it off first chance I got. I was planning on giving myself a month, at least, to track down the girl I gave it to before Blackmore shows his ugly face to take it back." Jack stopped in front of his favorite tavern, The Faithful Bride. "But now," He said happily, "I have one year and eleven months to kill. Let's you and I have a drink to catch up. Shall we?" Jack held open the door for Gibbs.

The rest of the night was filled with good rum and bad storytelling.

…Or was it bad rum and good storytelling?

At any rate, Jack decided to stay in Tortuga a while. He would have to keep a low profile, though. He didn't want Dawn, wherever she was, to find him.

But then one day Jack just couldn't resist when a small sailboat came into Tortuga's harbor. His last boat, The Tortoise, had been stolen. No idea why. It wasn't a very good boat.

This new boat, called the Jolly Mon, was quite a lovely boat. It was tiny, but definitely not weak. He was sure it could get through any storm.

Jack walked over to it greedily. He looked around for people watching him, and was about to step onto it when—whack! Jack fell backwards, pain throbbing through his head.

"Wha—?" He tried to say. A woman with olive skin appeared over him, blocking the sun from his view. She was holding a long wooden plank.

"I leave my boat for one minute—_one minute_—and some pirate tries to—Jack?" The woman looked at Jack's face and then her frown deepened. She whacked him again—right in the stomach.

"Oof! AnaMaria—wait—I can—ouch!" Jack tried to get up, but was knocked back down with a blow to the shoulders.

"You stupid—whack!—idiotic—whack!—piece of—whack!"

"ANAMARIA!" Jack shouted. AnaMaria stopped hitting him, an angry scowl upon her face. "Would you _please_ tell me what the bloody hell it is that I did _this time_?"

"Oh, nothing." She said simply.

Jack looked at her like she was a complete lunatic.

"It's for even _considering_ that fact that you could get away with stealing my boat."

Jack worked himself into a sitting position and stared at AnaMaria. "First, love, had I known it was your boat, I would have asked you first. Or at least shouted to you I was borrowing it as I sailed away."

AnaMaria raised her plank, about to whack Jack again. Jack held up his hand. "A joke! It was a joke." He said, and gave her a nervous smile. AnaMaria scowled at him and left the plank raised in the air. She nodded her head as if to say, "Go on…"

"Secondly, I can get away with stealing _any_ boat—I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack laughed but quickly stopped when he saw that AnaMaria was still scowling. He hurriedly got up, as AnaMaria took another swing at him.

"Another joke! It was another—joke!" He said, ducking as AnaMaria aimed for his head.

After a few more beatings from AnaMaria, she was finally satisfied that Jack had learned his lesson. That is, until the next day when she went to clean The Jolly Mon and found it missing from the port.

As it turns out, The Jolly Mon _can't_ get through any storm. Jack hadn't even gotten past Jamaica when a brutal storm hit, causing a giant hole in the side of the boat. Jack was forced to somehow guide The Jolly Mon safely to Port Royal, the closest port he could find, while it sunk along the way.

Now if you'd like to know the rest of Jack's story for the next year or so, I suggest you watch the movies.


	6. Rebecca Elliot Is That Correct?

**Thicker Than Water – Chapter Six – Rebecca Elliot. Is That Correct?  
**

Dallin took Dawn's last request to heart. He raised Rebecca lovingly for four years, and by the time she was five, Dallin had found a school in Port Royal for her to attend. The Walters-Churchill School for Girls: Ages 5-17. Dallin hadn't actually been there, since it was all the way in Port Royal and he hadn't a boat. He did, however, hear that most all of the girls that attended the school were married to future governors, admirals, and other high class citizens. Dallin sent a letter enrolling Rebecca to the school as soon as she turned five.

Walters-Churchill School for Girls was not cheap. Dallin had to take up many jobs to get enough money for just one year's tuition, but he knew it was worth it. Rebecca would become a fine, respected lady.

School went on all year round, but there were holidays and weekends for those attending the school locally. Rebecca was expected to arrive promptly at 10:00 on the first of September.

It was a day's sail to Port Royal from Tortuga. On the thirty-first of August, Dallin and Rebecca had bought a passage there. It was a rocky ride, both of them never having been on a ship before, but they made it through in one piece. Except for maybe their lunch, which was lost periodically throughout the trip.

Their first night in Port Royal was spent on the ship, which was free, as opposed to having to pay for a room at a lodge. In the morning Dallin gathered up Rebecca's things and they made their way to the school.

Rebecca skipped and swung Dallin's arm as they walked, her straight, dark brown hair blowing in her face and catching in her mouth as she opened it to speak, "Dally, are you coming to school, too?" Rebecca took her free hand and brushed her hair out of the way. She looked up at Dallin with big brown eyes, just like her mother's.

"No, honey, I'm too old." Dallin said. "But don't worry. You'll make lots of new friends."

Rebecca giggled, "I like making friends."

"I know you do." Dallin smiled to himself, remembering one time when Rebecca was four.

A Royal Navy ship had stopped in Tortuga to restock. Rebecca had found their uniforms marvelously fascinating and spent the rest of the day following this one poor officer around. Dallin had been in a panic, unable to find her anywhere. When he finally spotted her, Rebecca smiled and waved. She grabbed the officer's hand and dragged him over to Dallin.

"Dally, this is my new friend! His name is…" Rebecca looked up at the officer. He smiled nervously and said that his name was Officer Yates and that he was terribly sorry, Rebecca had been following him around all morning.

Rebecca had been devastated when the ship had to leave. She had gone back to the harbor every day to see Officer Yates. Dallin would watch her from nearby. Some days she would just watch him and smile. Other days, she would shout out a question like, "Why are you moving those boxes?" "What's a topsail?" "Are those cannonballs?" "Can I help?" Officer Yates would usually reply with a very sophisticated answer, but you could tell from the look on Rebecca's face that she was trying really hard to understand, even though she really didn't.

Rebecca and Dallin turned down a street, and before them was a huge building. It was made of brick with a set of green wooden double doors in front. The building was three stories high and had a tall black roof. There were windows at equal intervals, all with green shudders. Above the door was a green sign with gold writing.

**Walters-Churchill****School for Girls**

**Since 1653**

Dallin walked up the few steps to the big double doors. He knocked the worn, gold colored knocker, and within 30 seconds, two girls dressed in maid's clothing opened the door and curtsied for Dallin and Rebecca.

Then a very tall woman appeared. Dallin's first impression was that he was looking at a pencil. She was extremely skinny, with a pointy bun atop her head. Even her face was long and bony and had frown lines and wrinkles all over, showing that she wasn't a very cheery person.

"Rebecca Elliot." She said, and looked at Dallin. "Is that correct?"

"Yes." Dallin said nervously. This woman was extremely intimidating. It wasn't that her voice was cold, but it was very down-to-business, as though she didn't laugh very often.

"My name is Audrey Stevens. You may call me Miss Stevens, or Ma'am."

Dallin wasn't sure if she was talking to Rebecca or him.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Stevens. I'm Dallin Elliot, Rebecca's uncle." He bowed.

"Well I hope your niece likes it here, Mr. Elliot. Now, if you don't mind, we at Walters-Churchill School for Girls run a tight schedule."

Dallin stood still, confused. Miss Stevens looked at him as though even an idiot could have figured out what she meant.

"Aren't you going to say good-bye, Mr. Elliot?"

Dallin jumped up, "Oh! Yes." He leaned down to Rebecca and gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Be good," He said, "But have fun, too, all right?" Dallin smiled and Rebecca smiled back.

"Love you, Dally." Rebecca said, still smiling.

"I love you too, Rebecca. See you soon." Dallin waved and walked back down the stairs and out of sight.

Rebecca leaned on one foot to keep him in sight as he walked away, "Good-bye." She said. All of a sudden she felt a boney hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome to Walters-Churchill School for Girls, Rebecca." Miss Stevens's voice was kinder than it had been before, but still strict. "Let me show you around…"


	7. Tea Time at Three

**Thicker Than Water – Chapter Seven – Tea Time at Three**

Over the next eight years, Rebecca was transformed from a wild and crazy Tortugan to a neat and proper fine lady. Dallin kept in touch, but always my mail. She barely ever saw him in person anymore. Now, at thirteen, she did everything she was supposed to. No wonder the girls at this school were married to such high class citizens. They sat, looked pretty, and did what they were told.

But Rebecca knew that she would never get a decent husband. What man would ever want a wife with a map tattooed on her back? This was her best-kept secret here at Walters-Churchill School for Girls. She never let anyone see her back. She didn't want them asking why it was there.

Frankly, _she_ didn't even know why it was there. All Dallin had said was that it would someday reunite her with her father. Well, she wished he would come soon. This school was getting boring after eight years.

_Some people look foreword to finding hidden treasure. Other people look foreword to fighting pirates. What do I look foreword to? Tea-time at three,_ Rebecca thought smugly. Hey, she did what she was told, but that didn't mean she had to _like_ it.

Rebecca leaned back against the large oak tree that was behind the school, in the gardens. The gardens were beautiful. Tall hedges lined the back and in the middle was an intricately carved marble fountain. Two girls holding hands and twirling were carved in the middle. The water sprayed out from between them, falling over their heads. Stone paths lead all around the garden. There were wooden benches at random intervals, and even a table and chairs.

It was a warm sunny day, and most of the girls were outside, picking flowers or reading. They were all wearing identical white dresses with light blue ribbons tied around the waist. They came to about ankle-length and were kept puffed out by extremely frilly petticoats. Rebecca at first, had found them most uncomfortable, but was used to them by now. She also rather liked the way they looked if they were worn with a normal sized petticoat.

All the girls wore matching light blue ribbons in their hair, too. Rebecca liked this very much because her hair was constantly getting in her face.

Rebecca had been lost in thought when a very red headed girl came over to her. She had a pug-nose, but an otherwise cute face. She wasn't fat, but wasn't skinny, either.

"Hello Rebecca, do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, Gail. Please, sit," Rebecca waved her arm to a spot next to her. Gail sat down, carefully fixing her dress underneath her. She did not lean against the tree, and stared at Rebecca who was doing so.

"Rebecca, you shouldn't lean you back against the tree. You'll dirty your dress."

"We are dirtying our dresses by sitting on the ground, are we not?"

Gail's eyes widened and she stood up, wiping off her behind of any dirt and grass that might have stuck there.

Rebecca laughed, "Sit back down Gail, your dress is fine. Besides, the maids can get a stain out of anything."

Gail hesitated. Rebecca looked at her, a smile forming on her face. "You know you want to…" Rebecca teased.

Gail smiled, "Oh! All right!" And plopped back down next to Rebecca.

The two chatted girlishly, and before long it was three o'clock. Tea time.

The tea room was rather small. It had five round tables with white tablecloths draped over them. The walls were made of dark wood, and the carpet was a deep red. A fireplace crackled at the far end of the room, making the air give the room an even cozier feel.

Rebecca and Gail took their seats at their usual table. Tables seated five girls, and also at their table was Harmony, a very tall girl with shoulder length light brown hair; Kirsten, a blonde-haired blue-eyed beauty; and Ryesen, short haired freckly tomboy who was meant to be anywhere but a school for fine ladies. She was the reason they only said most of Walters-Churchill girls married high class citizens. There was no hope for Ryesen.

As they sat and sipped their tea, Ryesen started the conversation.

"Did you hear about what happened to the governor's daughter today?"

"No, what?" Asked Kirsten, putting down her tea.

"She was held hostage by a pirate!" Ryesen exclaimed.

"Ryesen, lower your voice." Gail said.

"Come now, Ryesen, we all know how you like to make up stories." Rebecca said, adding more sugar to her tea.

"No, no it's true, I swear!" Ryesen said, putting down her tea and holding up her right hand.

"Don't swear," said Harmony. "It's not proper."

"Aw, I'll swear all I want, and I swear it's true." Ryesen said.

"All right then, if there was a pirate, where's his ship? Surely we should have seen the ship. We have a clear view of the water at the stables down the road. I didn't see anything at equestrian class today." said Gail.

Kirsten pointed at Gail. "She's got a point."

Ryesen hesitated. "Maybe he doesn't have a ship. I don't know. All I know is that my uncle Mullroy is a Royal guard and saw the whole thing happen! He said he even got to talk to him!"

"And when did you speak with your uncle Mullroy?" asked Rebecca, raising an eyebrow.

"So maybe I snuck out again…" Ryesen mumbled, pouring herself some more tea.

"Your uncle wasn't angry that you weren't at school?" Kirsten asked.

"Do you think that if you had just seen the governor's daughter have a gun held to her head by a pirate you just spoke with that you would be worrying about whether your niece was supposed to be in school or not?" asked Ryesen.

Rebecca smiled and pointed at Ryesen, "Now, she's got a point."

The girls kept arguing until two servant girls came around their tables to collect their teacups and saucers. Tea time was over; it was now time for French class.

None of the girls questioned Ryesen's story after that, because that night, a pirate ship attacked Port Royal and kidnapped the governor's daughter.


	8. The Bouncy?

**Thicker Than Water – Chapter Eight – The Bouncy?**

Jack had to admit, the past year and a half was pretty exciting. He had finally gotten his ship back. Not without befriending a blacksmith who was actually the son of a late friend of his, fighting with the undead, becoming undead, running into Davy Jones, getting eaten by the Kraken, finding himself in Davy Jones's locker, etc, etc.

He spent the past few months with his new crew, aboard the Pearl. After calculating his time, he determined that he had about two months left until Blackmore was to return for his map. So, he set a course for Tortuga and made it there in record time.

Jack and his newfound friend, Will Turner, set out on the streets of Tortuga to find Dawn's old house. Odds were, Dawn was still living there. Jack had filled Will in on his whole situation on their journey here.

"I still don't understand why you couldn't just hold onto the map yourself," Will said, as they turned down a side street.

"And where would I put it?" Jack asked.

Will shrugged. "I don't know, in a draw somewhere. It's not like you needed to carry it on your person at all times."

Jack turned to face Will, "Ah, mate, but I did! At least, if I didn't and had, in fact, put it in a draw someplace, then when I was marooned on that island, where would the map be? Oh, yes, still in that draw."

"Oh." Will was at a loss for words. For once, Jack had a point.

Jack continued walking, "I'm not completely insane, Will, disregarding the amount of evidence you may have to the contrary."

Jack and Will stopped at a very nice looking house.

"That's odd." Jack said. "I distinctly remember Dawn's house being a bit…smaller."

"Well, let's still knock. Maybe they'll know where Dawn is." Will suggested, feebly.

Jack walked up to the front door and knocked. A woman answered. Jack's face fell about two miles.

"Giselle…?" SLAP! Jack held his face and jumped back as the door was slammed shut, nearly severing his nose.

Will looked at Jack, nervously.

Jack rubbed his cheek and turned to Will. "Great idea! Let's knock on the door and see who's living in that nice house! They might know where Dawn is! Or they might slap Jack in the face!"

Jack started walking off in a huff. Will ran after him.

"What were the odds that it would be Giselle?" Will asked, almost pleading.

"Apparently much higher than I thought." Jack said.

As they headed back to the Pearl to go and devise a new plan, they spotted another ship docking right in front of it. Jack squinted to read the name, but it was too far away. Still craning his neck to see the ship, he blindly started hitting Will. "Will, can you read that ship's name?" Jack asked.

Will also squinted and said, "It's called The Boat. No, The Boaty…The Bouncy?"

Jack held the bridge of his nose, lightly closing his eyes. "The Bounty?" He asked, opening one eye in time to see Will's face light up.

"Yes! The Bounty!" Then Will's face fell. "Oh. The Bounty. That's bad isn't it?"

Jack nodded, "Very much so."

The two men slowly made their way down to the docks. For once, Jack was at a loss for a plan. If he tried to make a decoy map, Blackmore would surely find out in time to turn his ship around and kill Jack. If Jack ran away, Blackmore would surely find him seeing as how Tortuga isn't that big.

But why was Blackmore early? He was always on time! Never late, never early. Of course, he had to pick _this time_ to be different.

When they arrived at the docks, Blackmore's crew had already gotten off The Bounty and was walking behind Blackmore. Some of Jack's crew on the Pearl got off and walked behind Jack, with worried looks. Blackmore walked straight towards Jack. The two crews stood behind their captains and watched as Jack rushed over to Blackmore and gave him a smile.

"Captain Blackmore. Come for your little treasure map, I presume?"

Blackmore ignored Jack completely and got straight to the point.

"In return for keeping my map safe for the past 16 years and 10 months—yes, Jack I know I'm early." Blackmore said just as Jack opened his mouth. Jack shut it quickly and let Blackmore continue. "As I was saying. I present you with this." Blackmore held out what looked like a sack made out of knitted rope. "This is not an ordinary sack. Dip it in ocean water for precisely 7 seconds, and when you raise it out, it will contain what you need the most in this world."

Jack greedily reached his hands out to take the sack. Blackmore pulled it away. "The map?" He said.

Jack gave him a nervous smile, "Of course." Jack dug deep into his pockets and fidgeted around, pretending to search for it. He was making quite a show, trying every pocket his coat contained. He even checked in his pants and boots. Blackmore began to scowl. Jack pointed his thumb to the back of the Pearl. "Must've…left it in my…cabin," He said and started to turn and walk away. Blackmore grabbed the collar of his jacket.

"You lost my map."

Jack, now stuck in a diagonal position, with one foot in the air, trying to take a step foreword, turned so that he was facing Blackmore. He raised his finger and said nervously, "Misplaced…Temporarily misplaced…your map."

Blackmore moved in closer to Jack. He pulled out a pistol and pressed it into Jack's forehead.

"Find it." Blackmore moved the pistol from Jack to a member of Jack's crew standing behind him, and with a swift, Bang! The man was shot down dead.

Jack opened his mouth in frustrated horror and said matter-of-factly. "That wasn't very nice."

"You have three days. I'll be waiting here." And with that Blackmore stalked away.


	9. Jack, You Idiot

**Thicker Than Water – Chapter Nine – Jack, You Idiot**

Jack turned to his crew, still standing behind him. "I want everyone out searching for her! Find out anything you can about Dawn Elliot! Report back here later tonight," Jack shouted. The crew dispatched and Jack started walking to the nearest tavern. He needed a drink. No, he needed rum. Lots of rum.

After his third mug, Elizabeth Swann came barging into the tavern. Elizabeth was Jack's other newfound friend and almost love interest. Turns out she had just been trying to kill him, though.

Elizabeth rushed over to Jack and shouted in his ear. Taverns in Tortuga were loud from all of the crashing glass and shouting.

"I had to check every tavern in Tortuga to find you! I've got information!" Elizabeth shouted.

"What! You've got constipation? There's nothing I can do about that, love." Jack said, and turned back to his drink.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed Jack's arm. She dragged him outside, where it was much quieter.

"Jack, you idiot, I said I've got information."

"Oh."

They were silent for a moment and then Elizabeth sighed, "Would you like to know what it is?"

Jack waved his hand carelessly, "Do tell."

"I found Dallin Elliot, Dawn's brother. He works at a Tavern down the road." Elizabeth's eyes softened and she hesitated. "Jack, Dawn was shot after destroying the map fifteen years ago."

Jack nearly fell over. "WHAT!"

Elizabeth held him up, "Don't lose it yet. Wait until I'm done."

Jack was slumped in Elizabeth's arms. He sadly looked up at her, "There's more?"

"Before Dawn died she ran to Dallin in a sort of mad state and ordered him to tattoo your map onto her daughter's back. That way her daughter will someday get to meet her father."

"Her father?" Jack could see where this was going.

"You."

Jack completely passed out and didn't wake until later that night when the rest of the crew had gathered to report any information they found. They hadn't found anything useful, except for Elizabeth who still had more to tell.

"What did this Dallin person do? Tell you his whole life story?" Jack said, much cheerier and showing no remaining shock from his last conversation.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Your daughter's—"

"Say Dawn's daughter. Sounds better." Jack said and waved his hand for Elizabeth to continue.

"_Dawn's _daughter's name is Rebecca. She is currently attending Walters-Churchill School for Girls in Port Royal."

"To Port Royal, then."

Jack started walking away. Elizabeth caught his shoulder.

"Jack, you don't plan on giving Blackmore your _daughter_ do you?"

Jack put his hand on his chest, pretending to look appalled. "Elizabeth, how could you think such a thing?"

"One can never tell with you."

"Well, of course I'm not going to _give_ the girl to Blackmore. I'm smarter than that." Jack tapped his head and continued walking away.

Elizabeth watched him go, not completely satisfied with his answer.

The next morning, the crew was about to sail out of the harbor when Blackmore's crew boarded, carrying guns pointed at Jack.

"Trying to sail away, are we?" asked Blackmore.

"Oh, no! As it turns out, the map is in Port Royal." Blackmore raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "Here—" Jack grabbed Will, "Take him as collateral." Jack threw Will into Blackmore's crew.

"What? Jack!" Will shouted.

Blackmore examined Jack's face. Jack was grinning broadly. Blackmore frowned. "Fine," said Blackmore, and his crew left the ship, carrying Will. "If you don't come back, Captain, I will have no sympathy in torturing this man."

"Of course! See you in two days, Will!" Jack waved to a struggling and shouting Will as the ship started to sail away.

Elizabeth ran to Jack and started pounding on his shoulder. "You can't do that! They're going to kill him! Turn around and go get him! Turn around NOW!"

"Love, I'm not turning around so go sit your bum down someplace and be a good girl until we get to Port Royal." Jack said as he steered the Pearl into the open sea.

Elizabeth whacked Jack on the head, causing his hat to fall off. Jack looked at Elizabeth, appalled. He stuck out his finger to the front of the boat. "Corner! Now!" He said.

Elizabeth stomped off to the front of the boat and huddled herself in the corner, sulking.

Jack fixed his hat on top of his head and began his journey to Port Royal.


	10. You Think I Wear This Cause I Like It?

**Thicker Than Water – Chapter Ten – You Think I Wear This Dress Cause I Like It?**

As soon as he arrived in Port Royal, Jack didn't even wait for the ship to be fully tied to the docks. He jumped off and made his way to Walters-Churchill School for Girls. Jack couldn't believe that his daughter was a prissy little girl that went to private school. _Well she'll be just lovely to have on board, won't she?_ thought Jack.

Jack had decided to go to the school by himself. Any of the other men would probably scare the girls away because of their looks. Or smell. Or both. Elizabeth couldn't come either because she obviously would not stick to his plan. Being sulky about Will, and all.

So all by his lonesome he walked up to the massive brick building and was about to knock the knocker when he heard a girl's voice from behind him.

"Who are _you_?" She asked.

She looked to be about fourteen or fifteen and was wearing a white frilly dress with a blue ribbon in her chin-length hair. Freckles were scattered over the bridge of her nose, and she wore a look of utter disgust.

Jack stared at her as though she were a very strange bug. "None of your business." He said and turned back to knock the knocker.

"Well then, what are you doing here? You look familiar…" This girl just wouldn't go away.

"I've come here for my daughter. Now, if you'll excuse me—" Jack raised the knocker.

"Your daughter?" The girl asked, taken aback. "Who's your daughter?"

Jack put down the knocker once more and turned from the school to the girl. He pointed to the girl, "Do you…" He pointed to the school, "Go here?"

The girl laughed, she had a sharp, sarcastic bark of a laugh. "You think I wear this dress 'cause I like it?"

Jack took a good look at the dress and made a face.

"Yes, I go to this school," The girl said.

Jack had a strange feeling that this girl was his daughter. Her personality and wit, the way she hated conformity. She was obviously supposed to be in class right now, it was the late afternoon, which means she probably snuck out.

"What's your name, girl?" Jack asked, anticipating the name 'Rebecca.'

"Ryesen." She said, defensively.

Jack was thoroughly disappointed. He was so sure that this girl was his daughter. He could have gotten along with her. She even seemed like fun. _What the bloody hell am I saying! Seemed like fun? Jack, mate, I will not allow you to become emotionally attached to these things people call offspring. It's not…natural._ Jack was confused. He couldn't figure out why he had gotten so excited when he thought this girl might be related to him. I'_m just here for the map. Nothing else._ He reminded himself.

"Ryesen." He said, trying to put a smile on his face. "Do you know Rebecca?"

Rebecca was such a boring name. Why couldn't Ryesen be his daughter?

"Yes, I know Rebecca. Why do you ask?" Ryesen asked, cautiously.

"Tell me about her. Is she like you?" Jack was truly curious.

Ryesen eyed Jack suspiciously, but said, "No, she's too afraid of breaking the rules." She laughed. "But I think that she wishes she could be more free. She doesn't like the idea of being stuck in one place too long, although she's been in this school all her life."

"How would you know that she doesn't like being in one place too long, if she's been in this school forever?" Jack asked.

"Our equestrian class in the morning has a view of the harbor, and she's always monitoring what ships enter and leave. Every day she has a new plan to escape. She never does, though, since she's afraid of getting in trouble."

Now this sounded more like his daughter. Well, except for that whole "afraid of getting in trouble" part. But he could work with that.

"Ryesen, I need you to do me a favor." Jack leaned in closer to Ryesen and lowered his voice.

As Jack whispered, Ryesen's face slowly lit up. A few times she gasped in excited disbelief, and as soon as Jack finished speaking, Ryesen said, "I'll do it. Just tell me when."

"Tonight, preferably."

"Done." Ryesen said, now glowing with excitement. "Nice meeting you, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"And you, Ryesen. I pray we meet again." Jack put his hands flat together and walked backwards, watching Ryesen hurriedly sneak back into the building.

Now all he had to do was wait. And pray. And drink. Rum preferably, but he wasn't too picky at this point.


	11. Show Time

**Thicker Than Water – Chapter Eleven – Show Time**

Ryesen entered the school just as supper was ending. She hurried over to Rebecca, who was chatting casually with Harmony and Kirsten.

"Rebecca, I need to talk to you."

Rebecca looked at her, angry. "Where were you? Did you sneak out again?"

Ryesen hesitated, "Well, yes, but I need you to listen to me."

Rebecca sighed and walked with Ryesen into a different room to talk in private.

"Rebecca I—," Ryesen started to say. She was never good with this emotional stuff, so she just spit it out. "I met your father today."

_Well, this was unexpected. _Rebecca tilted her head, as though she didn't hear clearly, "You…What?"

Ryesen started to get excited. "He's a pirate, Rebecca! He said that if you really want to get out of this place, you can go and sail the seas with him! He'll teach you all there is to know about the ocean and you'll be quite a team! He'll be waiting for you tonight! Oh, Rebecca you must go with him!" She blurted out everything in one breath.

Rebecca was speechless. This was a little too much information to be thrown at just after eating. "Ryesen…I can't."

"Yes you _can_. Break the rules for once in your life."

"But what if I get caught?"

"You won't. I'll help you get there. I know this town like the back of my hand."

"Ryesen, he's a _pirate_!" Rebecca wasn't sure if she meant that as a bad thing or not.

"I know! Isn't it exciting?"

Rebecca thought it was, but she replied, "It's terrifying!"

"Aw, you've never done a scary thing in your life."

"Best not break the record. Besides, how do you eve know he's my father?"

Ryesen smirked, "Have you got a map tattooed on your back?"

Rebecca gasped. The map really would bring her and her father together!

Ryesen nearly exploded. "I _knew_ it! I just _knew_ there was something different about you! That's why you never showed your back when we would change clothes! You always left the room! And when we all wore dresses that dipped low in the back, you didn't! I knew there was an exciting reason why!"

Rebecca rushed to cover Ryesen's mouth, "Hush! The other girls will hear!"

But Rebecca couldn't help but squeal. Her father was a pirate! The map on her back was probably a treasure map. Maybe they could go search for treasure together! How exciting!

"All right. Let's do this." Rebecca said, grinning.

In geometry class, no one was paying attention. Word had gotten around about Rebecca's planned escape later. Everyone kept shifting in their seats to give Rebecca a grin or a wink.

_I can't believe I'm doing this, _she thought._ I'm finally leaving this boring school and going on adventures! Just like I used to dream!_

As soon as the class ended, Rebecca, Ryesen, Kirsten, Harmony, and Gail rushed upstairs to their shared bedroom to talk about their plan.

Ryesen paced around their room. Following the circular pattern in the rug on the floor. "Now problem number one is clearing the entryway. Miss Stevens always sits in her office for twenty minutes after lights-out with the door open. She's got a clear view of the foyer."

"Why can't we wait twenty minutes?" asked Harmony.

"I wouldn't want to risk waiting too long and missing the ship."

"I'll talk to her." Gail said. "I'll tell Miss Stevens that it's something private and close the door."

"What will you tell her?" Kirsten asked, wary.

"I don't know. I'll tell her that my dad used to beat me before he died."

"Gial!" exclaimed Rebecca. "I can't let you do that."

"It's worth it, Rebecca. You're going to be a pirate!" Gail laughed.

Rebecca smiled, her eyes starting to glisten. She pulled Gail into a tight hug.

"Next problem is the groups of drunken sailors hanging at the taverns by the docks." Ryesen said, still pacing.

"This one's for me," said Kirsten, flipping her silky blonde hair.

"Can you run fast?" asked Ryesen, a smile forming on her face.

"I suppose I'll have to." Kirsten grinned and turned to Rebecca, who was about to start protesting again. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love you and think that this was the best thing for you."

Rebecca was about to cry. "I couldn't ask for better—or dumber—friends!"

The girls laughed and then Ryesen spoke again.

"Last problem is the fence. They always close the gates to the docks after dark for safekeeping of the ships. It's a pretty high fence."

"I've seen that fence," said Harmony. "I'm tall enough to lift you two over it."

Rebecca nodded at Harmony and the two smiled.

"All right. After that point, I'll lead Rebecca to her ship and she'll be off."

The girls gathered for a group hug, knowing that this was the last time all five of them would be together.

"Lights out!" shouted Miss Stevens from the base of the stairs.

"Show time." whispered Ryesen, just as the lights went out.


	12. My Consanguineous Friend

**Thicker Than Water – Chapter Twelve – My Consanguineous Friend**

The five girls quietly snuck down the steps, careful not to touch the squeaky ones. When they got to the bottom, they leaned against the wall leading into the foyer. Rebecca gave Gail one last hug and whispered, "Good luck" as she walked through the foyer and into Miss Steven's office. The other four girls waited until they heard the click of the door close before hurrying into the entryway.

Once outside, Ryesen pulled Rebecca behind some nearby bushes. She pulled out a pile of clothes from a sack she had been carrying. "Here," Ryesen said, "Put these on."

Rebecca lifted the clothes. It was a pair of brown pants and a white shirt. "These are men's clothing."

"Well you certainly won't be any good on a ship with women's clothing. Could you imagine splicing a line in a dress?" Ryesen laughed.

"What's splicing a line?"

"Never mind, just put it on."

As Rebecca changed, Ryesen stared at the tattoo on her back.

"Wow…that's some tattoo."

"Ryesen, stop it! You're making me uncomfortable."

Rebecca finally finished getting dressed while Ryesen sat in awe.

Kirsten and Harmony were waiting by the road when Ryesen and Rebecca came out from the bushes. They hurried down the street, Ryesen leading the way.

They were almost at the gate when they spied a group of sailors laughing drunkenly just in front of it. Kirsten gave Rebecca a tight hug, and then she walked over to the sailors, wiggling her fingers and batting her eyelashes. As soon as the sailors started walking towards her, she giggled and started to run away. She really could run fast.

Now that the gate was cleared, Harmony walked over to Rebecca. "Be careful, all right?" she said, shakily, and hugged Rebecca. Then Harmony laced her fingers together, making a foothold. Rebecca placed her foot in Harmony's hand and Harmony raised her up and over the fence. She did the same with Ryesen. Rebecca grabbed Harmony's hand through the fence, and then they parted.

Rebecca was in awe at all of the boats docked. Some were small and some were massive. They were all beautiful. Ryesen led Rebecca to a very shadowy ship. She almost couldn't see it because of the darkness outside. It was one of the massive ships. Rebecca stared at it with amazement. It was called The Black Pearl. Such a pretty name.

Ryesen and Rebecca turned to face each other.

"Well, this is it." said Ryesen.

"Yes, it is." Rebecca said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Take care of yourself. Make all of us proud." Ryesen had tears streaming down her face. Rebecca started to cry as well, and they burst into a tight hug. They just stood there a moment, each of them sobbing into the other's shoulder, never wanting to let go. _But I have to let go, _thought Rebecca. _I have to take care of myself now. It's time to be _me_, instead of what everyone wants me to be._

Slowly they parted from their embrace. Ryesen cupped her hands around her mouth and started to sing. Shocked, Rebecca went to stop her, until she realized that this was the sign to her father that Rebecca was here.

"_Fare you well me dearest Rebecca for now I must leave you;  
All across the Western ocean I'm bound for to go.  
Don't let me long voyage to trouble and grieve you  
For I will return in the spring as you know._

_She says, "Like a little seaboy I'll dress and go with you;  
In the midst of all dangers your help I'll remain.  
In the cold stormy weather when the winds are a-blowing,  
My dear I'll be ready to reef your topsail."_

There was shuffling from the boat, and Ryesen slowly slinked into the shadows, leaving Rebecca standing in front of the ship by herself.

"What say you?" Came a rough voice.

Saying the only thing that came to mind, Rebecca shouted, "Aye!"

"Welcome aboard The Black Pearl." A plank was slowly moved out from the boat and rested between the boat and the dock.

Rebecca glanced once behind her, to see if she could catch a glimpse of Ryesen, but she was gone. Rebecca carefully walked up the plank and onto the ship.

A man stood before her. He had dark hair, the same color as hers, but in fat dreadlocks. A red bandana was over his head, and a dirty old hat on top of that. He had a long brown coat, reaching the tops of his shabby boots. A belt was around his waist, holding a compass and pistol. A piece of white and red cloth was wrapped around him as well, weaving between the pistol and the black strap over his chest. The man opened his arms wide.

"Rebecca, my consanguineous friend." He said.

Rebecca stared at him. "Daddy?"

He smiled. "Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service." He gave a slight bow.

Rebecca rushed into his arms. Shocked, Jack patted her shoulder.

"Oh, Father, I have so many questions to ask you!"

"Erm, perhaps later." He said, recomposing himself after she let go of him. "We have places to go, things to see, bargains to make!"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to make a quick stop to your home town, Tortuga, and we'll go from there." Jack said, giving a mischievous smile. "We set sail in the morning. Nice clothes, by the way. New dress code at school?"

Rebecca looked down at her short pants and baggy shirt. "I thought it might be easier to work in men's clothing."

"Work?" Jack said, confused. Then he smiled, "Yes, of course. Work. There'll be no sitting around on my ship!"

Rebecca smiled at him, excited.

"Your new quarters will be the first mate's quarters until we can build you a suitable room." said Jack, and then he turned to Gibbs, who was standing beside him. "Gibbs, sorry mate, but you'll be sleeping with the crew."

"Aye, not a problem Cap'n. Tis only temporary." He said, smiling at Rebecca.

"Well, off to bed, then! We'll be getting up bright and early tomorrow." Jack waved his hands, shooing Rebecca down below.

Rebecca wanted to explore the ship, but it was too dark. Perhaps tomorrow Jack would give her a tour.

When she got to the first mate's quarters, she was fairly satisfied. It was decent, and clean, for the most part. A dresser was on one side, and a bed on the other. There was a night table, and a chest that was probably filled with the first mate's things.

Rebecca laid down on the bed. It was the most uncomfortable bed she had ever felt. It was basically a table with some hay and blankets. She sighed. _Well, this certainly wasn't what I had been expecting. My father seems nice enough. Kind of quirky, though. Maybe he was drunk? _

Rebecca realized that he hadn't mentioned the map at all. _Perhaps we'll get to talk more tomorrow. I'll ask him about it then._


	13. May I Call You Becky?

**Thicker Than Water – Chapter Thirteen – May I Call You Becky?**

"She's definitely your daughter, Jack," said Gibbs, as the two watched Rebecca head down below.

"Pity." said Jack.

"Yes, best not get too attached. You took meeting her well, though."

"What was there to not take well? The shock of learning I had a daughter came and went. I was acting that whole time, anyway. Besides, she's not even like me." said Jack.

"You seem disappointed," said Gibbs, staring at Jack's face, now looking at the floor.

"Well, if I'm going to have a child, I might as well have something in common with them," Jack snapped. Why was he being to irritable about this?

"She came, didn't she?"

"Yes, well, that's just about where our similarities end."

"I suppose in time she would become more like you—but we mustn't be talking about this. We have to stick to the plan."

"You're right. Forget I said anything. It's better she's not like me." That was a complete lie. Why had Jack been so excited to meet her? Why had he been so disappointed? Jack was becoming less and less sure of his plan. She _was_ his daughter, after all…

The next morning, everyone was up at dawn. Jack had to send Elizabeth into Rebecca's quarters to nearly pry Rebecca out of bed, but eventually she got up as well. And then they were off.

The Black Pearl, being the fastest ship in the sea, could get to Tortuga in nine hours flat if the winds were right. Jack examined the weather conditions and determined that they would be lucky if they could get there in ten hours. Best get a move on.

Rebecca had eagerly approached him as the ship set sail.

"What am I to do, Father?"

Jack cringed. He still wasn't used to this whole "parenting" thing.

"Call me Jack. 'Father' makes me sound…" S_tupid? Cowardly? Sensitive?_ "…Old." He said, and gave her a nervous smile. "And what may I call you, Rebecca? Beck? Becky? May I call you Becky?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Only if I can call you Jacky."

Jack cringed. "Beck, it is, then."

Rebecca lifted her finger to protest, but Jack continued.

"So then, Beck, this being your first day as crewman—err crewwoman?…crewlady.…crewfemale?—anyway being your first day, I shall let you steer the ship."

He instructed her to put her hands on the wheel. "You see that black dot on the horizon?"

Rebecca squinted. "…No"

"Good. Steer towards it. Have fun now." Jack started to walk away.

Rebecca rushed up to him, leaving the wheel unmanned. Jack turned and grabbed the wheel to keep it on course. "Rule number one," He said. "Never leave the wheel, _ever_, without slipping this rope onto one of the handles." Jack showed Rebecca a noose-like rope that he slipped onto the farthest handle it could reach. "Now, what is it?"

"Jack. _Jacky_." Rebecca smirked. "I just wanted to thank you for letting me join your crew. I know how strange it must be for you, meeting your daughter for the first time and all."

"Yes, very strange." Jack said and then turned on his heel and walked away.

Not quite the reply she was hoping for…But Rebecca walked back over to the wheel, slipped off the rope, and started to steer.

Jack watched Rebecca from a distance. She steered the ship lazily, moving her body side to side with the waves, just as Jack does. _Now, there's my daughter_. Jack thought.

_This isn't so bad,_ thought Rebecca, steering the ship. It had been about a half an hour and nothing bad had happened. _I suppose there isn't much to this steering thing._

"Prepare to come about!" shouted Jack.

Prepare to _what_! Rebecca didn't know what to do. She let go of the wheel and let it spin. The boat slowly came to a stop. _Come about? Was that a nautical term for stopping?_

All eyes were on Rebecca. They stared at her, frustrated. _Perhaps not._

Jack walked over to Gibbs. "What just happened?"

"We're in irons Cap'n. Tell that girl to learn to steer."

Jack walked up to Rebecca, clearly frustrated. "Did I not tell you never to let go of the wheel?"

"Well, I—" Rebecca started to say.

"Move," Jack said. He grabbed the wheel and turned it all the way to one side. The wind was blowing directly at them, causing the boat to drift backwards. Because Jack was turning the wheel, the boat backed up at an angle. The dead sails once again filled with wind and the boat started to move foreword once more.

Rebecca watched, intrigued. Jack did it so effortlessly, so fluidly. She wanted to be able to do that; to understand a ship and maneuver it as easily as he did. Rebecca had a newfound respect for Jack now.


	14. Take My Hand

**Thicker Than Water – Chapter Fourteen – Take My Hand**

As another two hours passed, Rebecca had finally gotten the hang of this "tacking" thing. It really wasn't so hard.

"Beck!" Jack shouted to her from the side of the boat. "Come over here."

Rebecca slipped the rope onto the wheel's handle and walked shakily over to Jack. She hadn't gotten her sea legs yet. He was standing over a bucket filled with pieces of short rope. He picked one up. It was about four feet long.

"Every good sailor should know how to splice a line. Needless to say, most of the crew doesn't know how, but I do and I'm going to teach you." Jack handed Rebecca a piece of rope.

For the next hour, Gibbs captained the ship while Jack sat with Rebecca, making a loop and the end of each rope by weaving the strands into each other.

Jack didn't even know why he was doing this. He felt this odd need to pass his knowledge on to her. He knew that she would understand him better than his crew, and she would put what she learned to use. He could see how she carefully watched him pull apart the strands and intricately weave them into the already twisted part. Splicing a line was usually extremely tedious, but he couldn't help but enjoy himself. Rebecca was trying so hard, but was so awful at it. It was as though he was enjoying helping someone other than himself. _Impossible_, he thought. _Or possibly, only improbable?_

This was a new feeling for him. What it is called? Oh yes, _bonding_.

Rebecca and Jack talked casually. Rebecca had spliced so many lines, it was becoming much easier and more natural to do.

"So what kinds of adventures have you been on?" asked Rebecca. "You're a pirate. You must have some exciting stories to tell."

Jack did have exciting stories to tell. And somehow he felt inclined to tell them all. To her. Right there.

Another hour passed, and they were about halfway to Tortuga. Rebecca had forgotten she was even on a boat. The rocking of the waves felt so natural, she guessed she got that from Jack.

Jack bent over and took Rebecca's most recently spliced line. He smiled at her. "You're getting better." He said.

Rebecca smiled back and took another piece of rope, unraveling the ends up to a certain point, and started weaving it into the rope.

Then, just as the boat was tacking, a sickening stretching sound was heard, and then a snap. One of the ropes had somehow gotten twisted on the maintop and snapped as the boat tacked. The sail now whipped loudly in the wind.

Rebecca and Jack got up. Jack rushed over to the mainmast and said to Rebecca, "This is why we splice lines, Beck." Jack went to start climbing up the mast, but Rebecca stopped him.

"Let me. Please?"

"No. I haven't taught you how to splice lines like this, yet. Besides, it's too dangerous. You'll fall." Jack waved his hand and moved to start climbing again. Rebecca was determined. She grabbed Jack's shirt and pulled him down.

"I can do this." She said to him and then started to climb up the mast.

_Thank goodness for all those years of climbing trees_, she thought. When she reached the maintop, she leaned out as far as she could to grab one end of the snapped rope. There were gasps from the crew below, as she almost lost her balance, but she finally got it. Then she untangled the other end and sat down on the maintop, weaving the two pieces together. It was like splicing two ropes at the same time. She had difficulty, but her job overall was fairly decent. The two ends were successfully re-attached.

As she stood up to start her descent, the boat jerked violently to one side. Rebecca heard a crewman shout from below. "Looks like some pretty big wake, Captain!"

Another jerk, Rebecca stumbled, trying to grab the mast for balance. She bent down to start descending when another jerk caused her to slip. She screamed and threw her arms out to grab something, anything. Her hand grasped a rope. The same rope she spliced.

At the bottom, Jack pushed the crew out of the way. He started climbing up the mast as fast as he could. When he was level with Rebecca, now swinging dangerously on the rope, he reached his hand out.

"Take my hand!" Jack shouted over the wind.

Rebecca held out her arm, but couldn't reach. She tried to swing towards him. The force of the swing, along with Rebecca's weight caused the rope to start to unravel once more. The more Rebecca swung, the more it unraveled. On the last swing, the rope completely snapped and Rebecca went falling.

Jack leaned out as far as he could and caught her arm. Her weight, however, was causing him to lose his grip. He started to slip as well.

"Drop me!" Rebecca said. "Drop me or we'll both fall!"

"I will _not_ drop you!" Jack said, trying to get a better grip, but still sliding off.

"Drop me!" She screamed, just as Jack was about to fall. Jack let go of her arm and she fell, hitting the deck in a crumpled heap.

Jack quickly climbed down the mast and ran over to her. Rebecca got up, holding her arm.

"It's not broken, I think it's just—" She started to say, but Jack had pulled her into a…hug?

It was an awkward hug, as though Jack didn't give them often, but a tight and meaningful hug nonetheless. Rebecca returned it, gratefully. It was about time someone made her feel safe.

"Don't ever do that again." Jack said. He hadn't felt more fear in his life, than he had in that moment. Wow, Jack really _had_ gotten soft. He hated this "being a father" thing.


	15. Make It Stop

**Thicker Than Water – Chapter Fifteen – Make It Stop**

Had he really just hugged her? Had he really just shown affection for someone other than himself? He was confused. Jack spent the next hour in his cabin kicking himself. What's _wrong_ with him? Jack Sparrow doesn't go around hugging people. Especially people he's only known for less than twenty-four hours.

Jack was afraid to go up on deck. Rebecca made him act so different, and it scared him.

_I don't want to be a father, _he thought. He was sick of it. All of it. But once they get to Tortuga this will all be over.

Rebecca was back to manning the wheel. Her left arm was in a sling. She had protested, but the crew saw through her attempt at being tough and insisted on wrapping her arm.

They were about three hours away from Tortuga. Rebecca almost didn't want to stop. It was so nice on the boat. The breeze, the view, everything was just so nice. She was getting along with her father pretty well, too.

By the way, where was Jack? As soon as the rope was fixed and they had started sailing again, he disappeared.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. Except for the fact that when it got dark, she couldn't really see where she was going. Eventually Jack ventured back on deck and took over the wheel, merely grunting when Rebecca asked if he was all right.

When they entered Tortuga it was pitch black. As soon as they docked Jack grabbed Rebecca's arm. "Come with me." He said. _Let's just get this over with._

Jack, Rebecca, Elizabeth, and Gibbs walked over to another boat. The Bounty.

A man walked out onto the docks, a few people following behind him. The man carried a lantern. He placed it on the ground between them. The orange light cast an eerie glow over the scene.

"Captain Blackmore, I have retrieved your map." said Jack.

Blackmore opened his hand. Jack pushed Rebecca foreword.

"What?" Rebecca said, starting to panic.

Blackmore stared at Rebecca, confused. "This is not a map."

"Ah," said Jack pulling out a knife, "But this is." He cut open the back of her shirt. Rebecca screamed and held the front of her shirt down. Jack forced her to turn around, so her back was towards Blackmore.

Blackmore scratched his chin. "How did the map get there?"

"Not a clue. If you take her, Captain, I want my sack." Elizabeth hit Jack. "Oh yes, and Will. If you would be so kind."

"No, Jack. You said that you wouldn't hand her over to Blackmore." said Elizabeth.

"Precisely, love. I'm not just handing her over. I'm bargaining. What say you, Captain?"

Elizabeth stared at him, shocked. She made no move to do anything. Being a woman surrounded by tough men, there was really nothing she _could_ do.

Blackmore thought a moment and then pulled out the sack from his pocket. He waved his hand behind him and two men came out holding Will. Another two men grabbed Rebecca, who started screaming.

"JACK! NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"I believe I just did." Jack said, staring at his fingernails. Jack's whole body was tense, but he forced himself to look calm.

"NO! WAIT!" Rebecca screamed at the two men holding her. They stopped pulling her backwards. "Jack... _Jacky._ Everything that happened. Was none of it real? Are you even my father?" Rebecca started to sob.

Jack's heart was being ripped apart. But no, he couldn't let it show. "No, love. None of it was real," He forced himself to say. He looked at Elizabeth. She just stared back at him with cold, hard eyes. Will was just as shocked, staring at Jack in disbelief.

Jack turned to leave. He could hear Rebecca screaming as they dragged her onto The Bounty. "NO DADDY, PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Rebecca thrashed and kicked over the lantern. The docks were pitch black once more. All that was left was Rebecca's petrified screams, echoing through Jack's ears and seeping into his veins, making every part of him numb.

Jack shut his eyes tight. _Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop._

Gibbs put his arm on Jack's shoulder. "Come on, Cap'n. Let's get outta here."

Jack nodded, unable to speak.


	16. Never Again

**Thicker Than Water – Chapter Sixteen – Never Again**

They sailed through the night, back to Port Royal. Elizabeth and Will refused to speak to Jack and only demanded to be brought back there. Jack obeyed. Anything to get away from that island.

It was a silent sail. Jack steered the wheel while rhythmically hitting his head on it. Nothing exciting happened, and soon they were in Port Royal. There were no good-byes. Will and Elizabeth gathered their things and were off.

Jack didn't blame them for leaving. He wished he could leave, too. He needed to do something to rid himself of those memories.

Once they were in the open sea, Jack pulled out the sack Blackmore gave him. It would give him what he needed most. Let's see…What he needed most was for the ocean to be made of rum.

Jack walked over to the edge of the boat and lowered the sack into the water, holding it by a long drawstring. He counted to seven and slowly started to lift it back out. All of a sudden the sack got extremely heavy. Jack nearly fell overboard. _Must be some rum,_ he thought, hopefully.

Gibbs rushed over to help Jack pull up the sack. As they heaved it over the side and onto the boat, Jack stared at the sack, confused.

"Well that was unexpected." he said, staring at an enormous pile of seaweed.

Just then Jack spotted something. It was hair. Dark brown, almost black. Straight.

All of the air in Jack's lungs disappeared. He rushed to open the sack and wiped a wad of seaweed out of the way. Jack stared at an extremely pale face. "_Bloody hell, Rebecca_."

She wasn't breathing. Her face had cuts and bruises on it, as did her arms and legs, now uncovered from the seaweed. Jack stopped the crew before they wiped away anymore. From the looks of it, the seaweed was the only thing covering her body.

Jack held Rebecca's cheek. "Come on, Rebecca, wake up." Nothing. He waited. Still nothing. Jack slammed his fist on the deck. "Dammit, Beck!" Jack slapped her. Rebecca's face fell limply to one side. He slapped her again. Her face fell to the other side. "I am _not_ going to let you die on me!" He slapped her again. Gibbs grabbed his wrist before Jack could hit her anymore.

"Jack…it's no use."

Jack was breathing heavily. "But…I need her. The sack said so."

"Well, we're too late."

"_No, we're not._" Jack grabbed Rebecca's shoulders and shook her. Rebecca's head lolled backwards. Jack held her head straight and hiked her into his arms. "This isn't fair." Jack put his head on top of her cold one.

All of a sudden Jack felt a shudder. Rebecca was shivering. She was alive!

"Beck! Beck, can you hear me?"

She didn't respond.

"I need blankets!" Jack shouted, watching Rebecca start to shiver more violently. Jack rubbed his hands up and down her shoulders to warm her.

Two men rushed to Jack with blankets. Jack draped them around Rebecca's shoulders and held her tight, rubbing her shoulders once more over the blanket.

Finally, Rebecca opened her mouth, but all that came out was a sickening cough. Jack put his hand on her back as she spit up water and coughed some more.

Curled up and shaking, Rebecca lifted her gaze from the ground to Jack. Jack stared into her big brown eyes. They no longer had their innocent sparkle. _What had he done to her?_

Rebecca's face was blank. She bored into Jack's eyes, melting him inside with shame. A tear rolled down the side of her face, catching on her ice-blue lips. She didn't speak, but Jack understood. "Why?"

Jack put his arms tightly around her, pulling his fingers through her wet hair. "Never again, love." He vowed. "Never again."


	17. Thicker Than Water

**Thicker Than Water – Chapter Seventeen – Thicker Than Water**

Rebecca refused to talk about what had happened when she was on The Bounty, so Jack assumed the worst. The whole crew gave her nervous looks and kept their distance, making sure not to get in her way.

After she had gotten all cleaned up and put into fresh clothes, Jack allowed her to just sit, curled up in the front of the boat.

He felt ashamed. How could he let that happen? To his daughter! He had to have known. But he supposed, just like everything else, he had not allowed himself to believe it.

Jack walked slowly over to Rebecca and cautiously sat down beside her. "If you want to go back to school, or back to Tortuga, we can drop you off before we—"

"Do you really want to get rid of me that badly?" Rebecca asked him, hatred seeping from her every pore.

"Tell me, did you have this planned form the beginning? To bond with your daughter and then dump her on another ship to lead a man to treasure? Literally and figuratively."

Jack felt as though he'd just been punched. He couldn't think of anything to say. "Beck, I'm—"

Rebecca closed her eyes and turned her head away. "Oh, don't tell me that you're sorry." she said, disgusted.

Jack looked down at his boots. No one had ever made him feel this vulnerable before. "You're right. I'm a complete and utter bastard. Do your worst."

She stared at him. "Fine. I think you're a self-centered, ignorant, conniving git who's not worthy nor fit for raising a daughter."

Jack winced. "I deserved that."

"You bet you did."

"So would you like to go back to school or Tortuga?"

"I would like to find Captain Blackmore and kill him."

Jack looked at her, surprised. He wasn't expecting that. "What?"

"I'm not going to let him get away with what he did."

"But I thought you hated me."

"Well perhaps if you're willing to change a little, you would be easier to live with."

Jack smiled. "Anything for you, Beck."

And so they were off. Sailing into the horizon, father and daughter. They were so different, but one thing kept them together. It was thicker than water. It was blood.


End file.
